


the misadventures of kubro and brokuto

by milkandaliens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kuroo and bokuto didnt meet kenma and akaashi in high school, no not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandaliens/pseuds/milkandaliens
Summary: Five times things don’t go according to Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s plans and one time it does.or; the ups and downs in the lives of the world’s number one best bros and how they still have each other’s backs at the end of the day.





	the misadventures of kubro and brokuto

**one.**  
“Hey, bro, look,” Bokuto called out to his best friend who was also his roommate. He was in the living room, lounging on the sofa. Bokuto was still scrolling through something on his phone, amused for some reason.

“What?” Kuroo poked his head from where he was in the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Look,” the older boy repeated firmly this time.

“Later, bro. I’m busy right now,” was all the reply Bokuto got before Kuroo went back inside the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

“No, you don’t understand!”

Loud footsteps were heard before Bokuto came barreling into the bathroom, and then went running towards Kuroo who was by the sink and proceeded to shake the poor boy. This resulted in the latter choking on pipe water.

“Look!” Bokuto flourished his phone in front of his roommate who was still coughing. He didn’t even let the poor boy recover. “Apparently there’s a treasure chest still buried in Japan! Let’s go find it, Tetsu! Imagine how rich we would be!”

“Do you not know how close I was to _dying_?!”

“Aw, come on.”

Kuroo took Bokuto’s phone and read the article. There was also a location stated at the end of it. He then looked up, skeptical cat-like eyes meeting his friend’s wide ones.

“Are you serious about this? What makes you think that no one else has already found it? What if this is a hoax, too?”

“Then, never mind! We can just go on a road trip or something. That would do, too. I can’t stand being cooped up in the dorms for the rest of the semester break! It’s boring,” Bokuto said with a pout.

Kuroo gave it a thought. “Hm... that sounds good. A trip.”

“Right, bro?! Let’s go!”

“Wait, what?”

“Let’s go!” Bokuto said again.

“Today?!”

—

Bokuto pulled up at the side of the road. They had been driving for eight hours, stopping occasionally for toilet breaks or to grab some food. They agreed to find a hotel to sleep in if it gets dark before they could head back to the dorms.

It was about four then, the sun no longer directly above their heads. Kuroo made a mental note to find a hotel as it was impossible for them to head back before nightfall.

“It should be here,” Bokuto stated, looking out of the window.

Kuroo looked around, too. The place around them was deserted; no cars on the road, no buildings nearby and no chirping of birds. Across the road was an empty space, the supposed location of the treasure chest.

He let out a long sigh, exhausted from the long ride. “Well, gotta admit that the road trip was pretty fantastic.”

Suddenly, he had flashbacks of what happened a few hours prior.

 

_“Bro, hand me the aux cord,” Kuroo said._

_"You better not play trash.”_

_“Nah,” he said dismissively as he played a song from his playlist._

_It was silent for a few moments as they waited for the song to play. When..._

_“KYOJITSU O KIRISAITE SOUTEN O AO–”_

_Kuroo was bobbing his head. It only lasted for three seconds before his roommate unintentionally swerved to the next lane, screaming. There was a truck oncoming from the opposite direction, headed straight for them. Bokuto was still screaming._

_“HOLY SHIT, BRO, WHAT THE HELL,” the ravenhead shouted before diving from the passenger seat and grabbing the steering wheel from his roommate’s hands. He turned on the signal (Kuroo is a morally upstanding driver) before swerving back to the right lane. He then turned off the radio, one hand still holding the wheel._

_Bokuto calmed down and took over once more. He took a few deep breaths before talking again. “What in the name of God was that?!”_

_“A bop.”_

_“It scared the shit out of me! Play another song, goddamnit.”_

 

He shuddered. “Yeah... fantastic. So, even if we don’t find any treasure chest or whatever, just know that we’re still best bros and I love you.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Both boys got out of the car. They crossed the road together to get to the empty land.

“So, you gonna dig up this whole place or something?” Kuroo asked as they stepped onto the earth.

“Nah, let’s go further.”

But no one seemed to notice the cliff at the end of the path. They continued walking and walking and walking.

“Um, I hope I don’t offend you or something, but you gotta work harder on your driving, Kou. It was really bad and–”

“WAIT, KUROO–” Bokuto reached out but it was too late. Kuroo had fallen down the cliff. “TETSU?!” he crouched carefully as to not fall as well.

“Here!” Kuroo said, voice echoing off the walls. He was gripping onto jagged rocks.

“Don’t worry. I got you, bro,” Bokuto reached out for Kuroo’s hand and held it firmly.

“Wait, your hand is sweaty! I can’t grab it properly!”

True enough, Kuroo’s hand was slowly slipping away from Bokuto’s.

“I got you!” the older boy was trying to convince himself more than he was convincing the ravenhead.

Until Kuroo slipped away fully and Bokuto was grabbing nothing.

“Uh oh, I don’t got you,” Bokuto said helpfully.

“KOOOOUUUU!!!”

He could hear Kuroo’s screaming getting more distant and suddenly regret being born.

 

 **two.**  
Months went by and Kuroo has healed fully. All he got was a broken arm (thankfully not the hand he uses to write). Back then, Bokuto panicked and did the first thing he could think of; call 911. Soon after, Kuroo was saved and rushed to a nearby hospital.

The cliff wasn’t high enough to kill you if you fell. But it was high enough to give you a few broken bones here and there and that was what happened to Kuroo. Except that he got lucky. He gave Bokuto the silent treatment for weeks before finally forgiving his roommate.

 

_The day Kuroo forgave Bokuto, the latter gave him a tight hug, forgetting his injured arm._

_“OW, OW, KOU!” Kuroo’s voice was muffled as his face was pressed against his friend’s chest._

_Bokuto pulled away immediately. “Oops, sorry,” he smiled sheepishly and scratched his nape. Bokuto earned a glare. “I said I’m sorry. I really am. Hey, bro. Can I sign your cast?”_

_“Hm... sure.”_

_“By the way, I called Kenma and Akaashi to visit. They were really worried, you know.”_

_“Oh no, you didn’t.”_

_“Oh yes, I did,” Bokuto retorted as he placed back the cap of the permanent black marker and sat back in the chair beside Kuroo’s bed. “They said they’re coming in ten.”_

_“What?! You know I can’t let Kenma see me like this! I have to–”_

_“Chill, bro. You look fine. Your hair is literally your bedhead so there isn’t actually any difference.”_

_There was a knock on the front door._

_“They’re here!” Bokuto whispered with a wide grin on his face, obviously excited to meet Akaashi._

_(Sometimes, the whole campus wonder how Kenma and Akaashi don’t notice the very huge crush Kuroo and Bokuto have on them.)_

_Bokuto went out of the room and came back with Kenma and Akaashi._

_“Are you okay, Kuro?” Kenma went to Kuroo’s side._

_The latter could feel his face heat up. “N-never been better! My arm is slowly healing. I’m really grateful it isn’t the one I use to write.”_

_Kenma sat on the edge of Kuroo’s bed and examined the cast. “Akaashi studies medicine. So, what do you think?” he looked over at Akaashi.  
_

_“Well, it’s supposed to heal in months, I guess,” Akaashi shrugged. “Depends on how bad you broke it. Just be careful now. And at all times, too. How reckless can you be?”  
_

_“Hey, it wasn’t my fault! It was Kou’s idea to go–”_

_“Yeah, yeah. It was my fault,” Bokuto cut him off, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Akaashi. “I told you I’m sorry. I’ll get you your favorite food tonight, okay?”_

_Kuroo only rolled his eyes._

_Bokuto decided to change the subject. “Don’t you guys wanna sign his cast?” he asked, eyes twinkling._

_“That’s dumb,” Kenma simply said._

_“But I signed it! Akaashi?”_

_“Sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed to avoid the infamous dejected mode of Bokuto._

_“Thanks for coming,” Kuroo said to his visitors, though he was mostly smiling at Kenma for Akaashi was busy signing his cast._

_“Nah, I was really worried myself,” Kenma placed his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. Then, he turned to Bokuto and his eyes were filled with rage. “You better not do any dumb shit with him anymore, you got that?”_

_Bokuto stood up straight. “Yes, sir!”_

_Akaashi handed the marker back to Bokuto then smiled at Kuroo. “We best be off. You should get enough rest.”_

_“Yeah. Bye, Kuro,” Kenma stood up and waved. He turned to Bokuto and did the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with his fingers._

_Bokuto could only sweat._

_Akaashi followed Kenma to the doorway. “Bye, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.”_

_“Bye, Akaashi!”_

_Kuroo hid his smile._

 

“Bro, I’m dying,” Kuroo said from the sofa. He was lying down, feet up and head hanging.

Bokuto tore his gaze away from the television and to his roommate. “Why?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Then order some food or something.”

“I don’t have much money left.”

Bokuto scratched his dual toned hair, confused. “Then make ramen or whatever.”

“We’re out of that! The cereal, too!”

One hour later, Akaashi came by and gave them some ingredients to cook. He was generous enough to give them meat and some vegetables. Except that he never told them how to cook.

Akaashi also told them that when Kenma heard that Kuroo was starving, he quickly told Akaashi to give them meat instead of just instant noodles. Kuroo was very delighted to hear that.

“No worries, bro. I can just wing it,” Kuroo said.

“Um... I hope so,” Bokuto was clearly worried. “You sure you okay?”

“Yeah! My arm has healed.”

“Hm... sure, whatever.”

Bokuto went back to the living room to resume his program. It wasn’t too long before he heard his roommate screaming. He shot up and dashed to the kitchen.

“Bro, what– WHY IS THERE A FIRE?!”

“I DON’T KNOW, BRO. SHIT, I MESSED UP!”

“THAT IS OBVIOUS, I CAN SEE THAT!”

Both of them were panicking.

“WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!” Kuroo finally asked the important question.

Bokuto lowered his voice again, trying to sound calm. “It’s okay, bro. I got this.” He rolled up his sleeves, filled a cup with water and went towards the flaming pan. The last thing he remembered was pouring the water onto the burning meat before everything felt hot.

Kuroo watched as the flames rose and hit Bokuto’s face. There was screaming, and he realized that it was his and not Bokuto’s before running and pulling the latter away.

Kuroo kneeled on the kitchen floor and placed Bokuto’s head in his lap. “Bro,” he said tearfully. “You didn’t got that.” He examined his roommate’s face which was a little burnt.

Bokuto finally opened his eyes. “Tetsu?”

“It’s okay, you’ll be handsome agai–”

The ravenhead was cut short when the smoke alarm went off.

 

 **three.**  
After that incident, they were almost kicked out of the dorms. They were forced to promise to never pull anything funny or else their cooking facilities would be confiscated.

(Akaashi also made them promise not to cook anymore. Ever since then, he always came over to cook for them. He also cooked extra so they can just heat up the food next time. Kenma would also come over sometimes as he was lonely in his dorm because Akaashi was busy cooking for the two idiots. The four of them ended up having dinner together and it became a routine almost everyday.)

The whole campus would look at them funny whenever they were around. Kuroo and Bokuto were starting to get tired of it.

“Like I said, let’s just get out for today! Get away from all these people who wouldn’t stop judging,” Bokuto paced around the living room while Kuroo laid on the sofa like a dead body.

It was the weekend and they didn’t have classes. Bokuto had thought it was a good idea.

Kuroo sat up and stretched before yawning. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Just... to town? I don’t know, go find some good food or just whatever. It’s to escape these people.”

“Hm... sounds good. but I’m driving.”

—

They went to town and ate whatever interesting food they could find (Kuroo’s parents already sent him some money when they found out about the fire incident) and when there was nothing left to do, they decided to head back after five hours.

Bokuto had told his friend to stop the car when he saw the volleyball court near their campus. It wasn’t indoors but the net still looked great.

“Let’s hang out there for a while,” he said. “I don’t wanna go back to the dorms just yet.”

And so, they sat at the court on the ground, chatting about their studies, crushes and whatever subject Bokuto had to offer. It was when someone entered the court that they stopped talking.

“You know him?” Kuroo whispered.

Bokuto stood up. “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“What?!” the ravenhead whisper-shouted and stood up as well.

The person went towards them. “Do we know each other?”

“Back in high school, you were the number one spiker in the country. You also represented Japan in the under 19 category back then.”

“Yes. And you are?”

“Bokuto Koutarou. Top five spiker–”

“Not even in the top three?” Ushijima said.

Bokuto was dumbfounded. How dare this guy...!

Kuroo patted his back once. “Don’t mind.”

Ushijima probably realized how harsh his words sounded as he opened his mouth to apologize. “My bad. I don’t mean to provoke–”

Before anyone knew it, Bokuto had punched Ushijima square in the face, hard enough to knock him out. The latter fell to the ground unconscious. If nobody knew well enough, they’d think Bokuto just killed someone.

“Bro, what did you just do?!”

“Holy shit, Tetsu, I– I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I was so, so mad and I– God... Do you think he’s dead?”

“That’s impossible,” Kuroo said, though he sounded hopeful.

“I gotta hide the body,” Bokuto was already dragging Ushijima by his feet to God knows where.

“What do you mean?! I’m sure he’s just... um... isn’t dead. People will think he’s just sleeping. Let’s get out of here, Kou,” said the ravenhead but he followed his roommate nonetheless.

They were already out of the volleyball court and going down the street. Bokuto had spotted a dumpster and headed towards it.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” came a voice.

Both boys looked up and were met by a police officer.

“Shit,” Bokuto cursed the same time as Kuroo said, “you’re on your own, Kou,” and ran.

“Wait! no–” he tried calling out to Kuroo helplessly but the latter was already driving away. He looked back at the officer. “Sir, I can explain. It isn’t what it looks like! I swear!”

“Really now, young boy? You’re coming with me to the police station. And that guy, too,” he pointed down at the unconscious Ushijima, “and you can explain yourself. We’ll see if it really isn’t what it looks like.”

—

Bokuto explained everything. He told the officer that Ushijima provoked him and he lost his chill. He suddenly found himself knocking out the guy. He also said that he didn’t mean to do it.

At one point, Ushijima woke up. His nose had already been taken care of. He also explained his part of the story and sincerely apologized to Bokuto. Everything was a misunderstanding but he didn’t want to blame the boy. He said that he would try his best to word his sentences properly next time.

Both of them were released, seeing that Bokuto, in fact, did not kill anyone.

“I’m sorry for doing that,” Bokuto said once they were out of the building.

“I understand. I’m sorry–”

“I know. You apologized. We good?”

“Yeah. We’re good,” Ushijima said.

“What were you doing at the volleyball court, anyway?”

“I don’t know. Just walking around and I decided to stop by since it brings back memories. I study at the campus nearby, so yeah.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “You do? I do, too! That’s good to know. I’ll see you around, then?”

“Yeah. See you around,” Ushijima gave a small wave before walking away.

“And now... the traitor,” Bokuto mumbled under his breath, fists clenching thinking about Kuroo.

—

Bokuto kicked open the door to his and Kuroo’s shared dorm. Kuroo stomped out of his room but his angry look melted away when he saw his roommate.

Bokuto raised an accusing finger at him. “YOU TRAITOR!”

“WAIT, KOU! I’M SORRY! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! LET ME FIX THIS! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!”

“I GAVE YOU TOO MANY CHANCES ALREADY, TETSU!” Bokuto shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him and stepped towards Kuroo.

The latter sighed. “Come on. This only happened once, bro. _Once_. Don’t be dramati–”

“I’M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!”

“THEN STOP SHOUTING, GEEZ!”

“YOU’RE SHOUTING!”

“YOU STARTED IT FIRST!” Kuroo retorted.

“YOU’RE STILL SHOU–”

Bokuto was cut short when loud knocks came on the door.

“SHUT UP, YOU TWO FREAKS!” came a voice from outside.

Kuroo gave Bokuto an ‘ _I_   _told you so_ ’ look.

Bokuto grunted. “Fuck you. I’m staying at Akaashi’s dorm.”

Kuroo didn’t have a chance to say anything else before Bokuto stomped out the front door and slammed it shut once again. His whole being was filled with remorse.

 

 **four.**  
It was Bokuto’s turn to give Kuroo the silent treatment. At times, the older boy would storm into their dorm to take his clothes, notes or whatever stuff he needed. He wouldn’t even look at Kuroo or talk to him. Then, he would go back to Akaashi’s and Kenma’s shared dorm.

One time, Kuroo had called Kenma to ask if Bokuto was a bother. Of course Kenma would deny it. Bokuto would sleep in the living room and was actually quiet (for once) on a daily basis. Not when he was with Akaashi, though. Kenma also said that Bokuto seemed to be contented with living in their dorm, much to Kuroo’s dismay. He felt awfully lonely without Bokuto to liven things up back there.

He didn’t blame the boy, though. It was, in fact, his fault for turning his back on Bokuto. Still, he wondered if it was selfish to hope that their friendship wasn’t ruined just yet.

The ravenhead shared a few classes with Bokuto. He always stepped into the classes, hopeful that his roommate would talk to him again. Unfortunately, the latter only avoided him, sat far away from him and obviously didn’t talk to him. At one point during lunch break, he saw Bokuto chatting with the olive haired guy he had knocked out weeks ago.

So this is it, huh? Kuroo had thought. He had found a new friend.

That evening, Kuroo returned to his dorm feeling extremely dejected. That was until he heard loud footsteps running behind him.

“TETSU!” came Bokuto’s loud voice.

Upon hearing his name, he turned around. “What the...” Kuroo still had his keys in his hand.

Bokuto stopped running once he was in front of his roommate and hugged him. Kuroo didn’t return the gesture.

“Why don’t you go hang out with your new friend, Ushi-what’shisname? Or go back to Akaashi’s dorm? Why are you here?”

“Are you jealous?” Bokuto asked, still not letting go of him.

“You idiot, of course I am. I thought we were best bros. Though, maybe I don’t have the right to say that now. I thought you would never ever forgive me.”

“I will if you’re sorry.”

Kuroo was about to say something but closed his mouth when he realized that people around them were staring. “Let’s get in first, alright? People are gonna think we’re gay or something.”

Bokuto finally released him, owlish eyes staring into his cat-like ones. “Aren’t you, though?”

“Yeah, but not for you,” the ravenhead rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Once they were inside, Bokuto pulled Kuroo into another tight hug and this time, it was returned.

“Of course I’m sorry, Kou. I’m very sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. What kind of friend–”

“Shush. I’m at fault, too. I shouldn’t have knocked Ushijima out. Even if I had, I should’ve listened to you when you said to leave him be. I’m sorry, Tetsu.”

Kuroo pulled away. “So you forgive me?”

“Yeah. We good,” Bokuto beamed and punched Kuroo’s chest softly.

“Cool. So are you back here for good?”

“Yeah, though I still have to retrieve some of my stuff back at Akaashi’s. Initially, I came here because my hair gel was starting to run out...” Bokuto trailed off when he saw his roommate’s face fall, “...but these days I’ve been reflecting on myself so I decided to make up with you, too. Totally not only for the hair gel. We’re best bros, right?”

“Right,” Kuroo echoed.

“I have another class tonight so gotta get ready,” Bokuto said as he made to his room.

Kuroo followed. “It doesn’t start until one hour later.”

“It takes time to be beautiful, Tetsu.”

The ravenhead rolled his eyes. But then he watched in pure fascination as his roommate styled his hair with great amount of hair gel. Minutes later, Bokuto’s hair was done and looking as amazing as ever.

Bokuto hummed in satisfaction. “There! All done.”

“Cool. I mean, your hairstyle always is cool. But I’ve never seen the ‘behind-the-scene’ stuff. My hair never listens to me,” Kuroo sighed.

“Let me help you with that,” offered Bokuto. “I have at least half an hour left.”

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked hesitantly.

“Trust me, bro,” Bokuto neared Kuroo, hairbrush in hand.

“That’s not gonna work,” Kuroo stated, referring to the hairbrush.

“It will if I just try,” Bokuto said as he started brushing Kuroo’s hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He clicked his tongue as the hair remained the same and was still sticking out in various angles.

“I told you so.”

“I got this,” Bokuto started to brush his hair aggressively then. And stopped when his arm started to ache and Kuroo’s unruly hair still wasn’t cooperating. “I don’t got this.”

“Just give up already, bro.”

“What about hair gel?” Bokuto asked hopefully.

“Tried that already.”

“Want me to cut your hair? That part covering your eye feels irritating, doesn’t it?”

“Are you sure?” Kuroo repeated, not entirely trusting his roommate in this.

Bokuto shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to try.”

Kuroo considered it. “Fine. Only this once.”

The older boy took out a pair of scissors and held his roommate’s face firmly. Once he was sure that Kuroo wouldn’t move a muscle, he held onto his hair and brought the scissors closer. Kuroo closed his eyes.

“I’m just gonna... cut this a bit.”

 _Snip_.

Kuroo could feel a part of his hair fall to his lap. Bokuto leaned back to see the result.

“Okay, that was good. A little bit more.”

 _Snip_.

More hair on Kuroo’s lap.

“Hey, that’s pretty good! What if I just–”

 _SNIP_.

“Oh God, fuck– I messed up, I messed up, I messed–”

Kuroo opened his eyes, and had to shut them again as he wasn’t used to seeing with both eyes. Too bright. Wait... both eyes.... Then it dawned on him.

“What’d you do, Kou?” Kuroo asked calmly, though it sounded stern in a way.

“God, I’m sorry, bro. Look, it’s not... too bad, okay? You could just cover it up with a snapback or somethi–” Bokuto didn’t get to finish his sentence seeing that his roommate dashed for the mirror (letting his chopped hair fall to Bokuto’s bedroom floor, earning a grimace from him).

Kuroo screamed.

Bokuto stood up hastily and went to the younger boy, feeling just as panicked as he was.

“LOOK, TETSU. IT’S GONNA BE FINE! TRUST ME–”

“I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!”

The hair covering Kuroo’s eye was barely there, just above his eye. It was cut short, too short for his liking and looked ridiculous. Clearly, he wasn’t too happy with how it turned out.

Bokuto regretted his life decisions.

 

 **five.**  
Thankfully, Kuroo’s silent treatment towards Bokuto only lasted for two days. Ever since then, Kuroo had been going to classes wearing a snapback. Some other days, he would wear a bandana. He added shades to his outfit as well because... Kuroo wasn’t used to seeing with both eyes.

Kenma complimented Kuroo on his new style once, and Bokuto was sure Kuroo was going to keep dressing like that even after his bangs grow back. Not that he minded, anyway. Kuroo did look cool.

Until Akaashi who rarely spoke went out of his way to compliment Kuroo as well. Boy, was Bokuto jealous.

But that didn’t matter. At least they were still best bros even after he butchered Kuroo’s hair.

Final exams were around the corner and clearly none of them were prepared. At least not Bokuto.

One Saturday afternoon found them both in Kuroo’s bedroom. Kuroo was laying on his bed, chemistry textbook in hand while Bokuto was on the floor surrounded by bags of chips and a book that seemed to serve no purpose.

He moaned. “I don’t understand a thing! Maybe I should drop out of college and become a professional volleyball player. What do you think?”

“Shut up, Kou. I’m tryna study.”

Bokuto groaned. “Can’t you at least help me a little?”

Kuroo glared down at him. “I’ve tried to teach you chemistry over and over again, Kou. And it was all for nothing. What more help do you need?”

“Listen. I’ll focus on my other subjects and you’ll help me with chem–”

“I _have_ helped–”

“No, I’m not asking you to teach me again.”

The younger boy marked a page and sat up to look at his roommate. “Then what do you want me to do?”

—

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kuroo asked, packing his bag.

It was the third day of finals and they had chemistry.

“Of course I am. What could possibly go wrong?” Bokuto said from the kitchen.

“What could possibly– are you out of your mind?!” the ravenhead was in disbelief. “We could be failed! We would have to repeat the year! We could get suspended! Or worse, _expelled_.”

Silence. And then Bokuto stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to grab his bag. He looked at Kuroo and shrugged. “If we’re careful enough, we’d be fine.”

—

“You know, Akaashi wouldn’t be so approving of this,” Kuroo said as they entered the exam hall, fifteen minutes early.

“That’s because he’s a goody two shoes medic student,” Bokuto retorted.

“It doesn’t matter what he majors in, you idiot! He still wouldn’t be too happy,” he hissed.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

They took their seats next to each other (though quite separated) and no one suspected a thing. It was because almost everyone in the campus knew that wherever Kuroo was, Bokuto would be there and vice versa.

Not long later, the professor came in and started the examination.

—

“ _Psst_ ,” came a sound from beside Kuroo and he knew it was Bokuto. He discreetly looked at his friend. Kuroo raised his eyebrows once, a ‘ _what?_ ’

The older boy brought up five fingers: ‘ _question_ _number_ _5_.’

Kuroo rolled his eyes and told him the answer. It went on several times.

“ _Psst_.”

Kuroo looked at him.

Bokuto’s left hand showed two fingers while his right showed five. ‘ _Question_ _number_ _25_.’

The ravenhead flipped through his paper and found that he left it empty. He turned back to Bokuto and shook his head. He mouthed an ‘ _I_ _don’t_ _know_ ’.

‘ _What?!_ ’ Bokuto mouthed back.

Kuroo shook his head. ‘ _Don’t_ _know_ ,’ he seemed to say.

Bokuto scowled. He opened his mouth again but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him and Kuroo.

“Yes, Bokuto and Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s heart dropped to his stomach while Bokuto’s face was slowly losing color. Their eyes were still locked onto each other. From the corner of his eye, Kuroo could see some students turning around to look at them but immediately returned to their paper, afraid of getting called out.

“Do you know the consequences of cheating on a test?” the professor continued.

Kuroo felt his soul fly out of his body while Bokuto’s teeth chattered.

At this point, both of them have to rethink their life choices.

 

 **plus one.**  
After the test, they begged the professor to not punish them with suspension or getting them expelled. He said that he would fail them both and Kuroo and Bokuto wholeheartedly accepted their fate. Oh well, the least they had to do was repeat the paper.

Kuroo didn’t have a problem with that. But Bokuto clearly did. He was in despair but Kuroo kept telling him that this was better than getting expelled.

After a long week of finals (and one extra day of reseating their chemistry paper), Kuroo and Bokuto were extremely exhausted. The moment they stepped into their dorm, they didn’t even bother to return to their bedrooms.

Kuroo crashed on the sofa in the living room while Bokuto passed out on the kitchen floor, drink untouched. Thank God they have a long break ahead after one tiring week of final exams. They were done for this semester.

Three days later, after they were fully recharged, Kuroo decided to call up Kenma.

“Hey, Kuro.”

Kuroo smiled upon hearing the voice of his crush. “Hey, Kenma. How was exams?”

“They were fine. Nothing much. you?”

It seemed like neither Kenma nor Akaashi knew about them having to retake a paper. They didn’t have to know, anyway.

“Exhausting. I pulled all-nighters throughout the week. So glad that it’s over.”

“Poor you,” Kenma cooed, making Kuroo chuckle.

“Anyways, I just wanted to know...”

—

“Are you going back home for break?” Bokuto asked into the phone.

“No, I don’t think so. Kenma isn’t, so I decided to give him some company,” Akaashi replied.

“How kind of you!”

“I’m not– wait, what? Um... it’s only natural to want to keep your friend company...” the younger boy trailed off, embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

“Oh, come on, Akaashi! You should learn how to take compliments,” Bokuto laughed.

Akaashi sighed in relief internally for Bokuto wasn’t able to see how bad he was blushing right now.

—

Bokuto bolted out of his room. “Bro, guess what?!”

“What? Good news? I have one, too.”

“Okay, you first,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo sat up from his position on the sofa. “No, you first.”

“No, you!” his roommate insisted.

“Okay, okay. Fine. Kenma isn’t going home for break,” Kuroo announced.

“Neither is Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped until he landed on the sofa next to Kuroo. “And do you know what this means?”

“No, not exactly,” Kuroo scratched his unruly hair. “I don’t even know why Kenma staying in the dorms is a good news in the first place.”

“Bro, this is our chance! While everyone heads home for the holiday, we get to–”

“Bro, that’s nasty!” Kuroo made a face.

Bokuto was offended at getting misunderstood. “No, not that! ...yet, I think. But not that. See, who’s the nasty one, now?”

“Shut up, Kou.”

“This is our chance! We could try our lucks and hit on them!”

“Um, I don’t wanna be a killjoy and burst your bubble but... seeing the events that happened in our lives for this year, we have bad lucks. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s that,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto seemed to only realize then. He frowned. “Yeah, you’re right...” he scratched his nape. “But it doesn’t hurt to try! At least if they reject us, we wouldn’t have false hope anymore and could try to move on! You’ll never know if you don’t try, bro.”

A bulb went off in Kuroo’s head and he snapped his fingers. “Bro, you’re a genius!”

“Right?!”

—

“Hey, hey, hey! If it isn’t Akaashi,” Bokuto’s loud voice could be heard all the way to Kuroo’s bedroom where he was getting dressed.

After he was satisfied (though his hair didn’t cooperate), he went out to greet their visitor before heading out.

“Hello, Akaashi. How have you been?” Kuroo smiled.

“I’m fine, thank you, Kuroo-san. Going somewhere?”

“Oh yes. See you around,” he waved at the younger boy. “Bye, Kou!” But then, Kuroo opened the front door again. “Oh, and... if ever, do it in your room, Kou. You know how I always stay in the living room,” he snickered before shutting the door and running away.

Akaashi was beet red and Bokuto was at a loss of words.

—

Kuroo was in front of Kenma’s shared dorm with Akaashi. He knocked twice. He hated how the dorms were eerily quiet because he could hear his ridiculously loud heart beating.

The door creaked open.

“Hi, Kuro. Come on in,” Kenma invited him and stepped aside.

Kuroo gladly went in, missing how Kenma’s cheeks were dusted pink.

They sat at the kitchen island, drinks in hand and talked away. Kuroo loved how Kenma’s eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he talked about things that he loved. Kuroo also loved how Kenma fiddled with his fingers around his mug. He loved how Kenma placed stray locks covering his face behind his ears. He also loved how his hair kept falling back and covering half of his face.

“–is always messy, you know. Since he’s a medic student. Imagine how hardworking he is. Akaashi sometimes stays up late to study. I make him coffee every now and then. Things are a little less tougher for me since I major in graphic design–”

Before Kuroo could stop himself, he pushed away the blonde locks covering Kenma’s pretty face and stared. He stared all he liked. Until he noticed that Kenma’s face was turning red.

“I’m so sorry,” he said breathlessly, but still cradled the younger boy’s face. “I can’t help it. You’re beautiful and I– I like you. Can I... can I kiss you?”

Kenma said nothing and looked up. Kuroo followed his eyes and _there_... hung a mistletoe.

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat. “W-wait, so do you–”

“No, Akaashi and I don’t kiss each other. He hung that there just to get into the festive mood,” Kenma explained quickly and looked away, blushing profusely.

“So can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked again.

“You don’t have to ask...”

Kuroo leaned in slowly, giving the younger boy a chance if he wanted to pull away. But Kenma didn’t. He closed his eyes and Kuroo took that as a signal to press his lips against Kenma’s soft ones. Seeing that the latter didn’t push him away, Kuroo deepened the kiss.

—

“KUROO– oh God,” he was too late for Kuroo was out of their dorm already. “Akaashi, I’m so sorry if he made you uncomfortable. That is totally not the reason I invited you to come over, I swear! I have good intentions! My roommate here loves to rile people up so please understand!” Bokuto was on his knees then.

Akaashi mustered up all the strength he had in his body and pulled the older boy up. “Get up, Bokuto-san. It’s fine. I’m not mad. Please. I don’t think of you like that. It’s okay,” he reassured Bokuto.

Bokuto stood up and looked Akaashi in the eye with his teary ones. He held onto the younger boy’s shoulders and shook him. “Are you serious, Akaashi?! Please, if you’re mad, tell me! Tell me what I could do to make it better! Do you want to hit me?! Hit me all you like! I’m so sorry–”

“Bokuto-san–”

“I’m not like that, I swear! I wouldn’t do anything to you if you don’t like it, I promise!”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tried again, more stern now.

“Please don’t hate me, Akaashi! Because I–” Bokuto was cut off when he was met with a pair of lips.

He almost forgot how to breathe.

When Akaashi was sure the older boy wasn’t going to keep blabbering again, he pulled away.

“Akaa... shi...?” Bokuto’s eyes were the size of saucers.

“I’m sorry. Did you not like it?”

“I-I did! Do it again.”

Akaashi did, but deeper this time. He felt Bokuto pull him closer. In turn, he wrapped his arms around the older boy. When he pulled away, Bokuto caught his lips again. And he gladly returned the gesture.

—

Kuroo felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

 **bakato kou:**   _dont_ _come_ _back_ _tonight_. _stay_ _there_ _with_ _kenma_

 

He frowned at the text.

 

 **K.**   **titsurou:**   _what_ , _you_ _smashed_ _or_ _smth?_ _nasty_.

 

“Um... Kenma?” Kuroo called out to Kenma who was busy fixing dinner.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a spare futon or something? Because... it seems like I might have to stay the night, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I don’t mind. Though we don’t have a spare futon. I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.”

Kuroo bit his lip to stop himself from grinning.

—

Bokuto loved how soft Akaashi’s hair felt against his fingers. He loved how the younger boy’s pale skin seemed to glow, illuminated by the moonlight in the darkness of his room. He loved caressing Akaashi’s shoulder blades. Bokuto loved–

“Bokuto-san, please stop staring at me while I sleep. It’s creepy,” Akaashi said, eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. You’re too pretty, Akaashi. Can I please stare some more?” he pleaded.

Akaashi’s eyes were still shut but he smiled sleepily. “Sure, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto loved Akaashi.

—

“Are you sure this is okay?” Kuroo asked for the hundredth time that night, climbing onto Kenma’s bed.

“Yes, if I say so. I want you to be here and there’s that. Stop asking,” Kenma said as he closed the bedroom door and turned off the lights. He, too, climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to Kuroo.

“Can I–” Kuroo started.

“Yes. Do whatever you like.”

Kenma turned over to face Kuroo. The older boy smiled down at him. He reached over Kenma to pull his small body closer to his. He then gently pushed Kenma’s head so that he was leaning into Kuroo’s chest.

“I really like you.”

“Do you not love me?” Kenma asked.

“I mean, yeah. But I thought it’s too soon for that. I thought it would make you uncomfortable.”

“Not if I want it. Kuro, I love you.”

He suddenly felt insecure. Kenma was so close to his chest, heck he was practically buried into his chest. Kenma was sure to hear Kuroo’s heart beating wildly.

“I love you, too, Kenma.”

—

The next day, Akaashi came back over lunch. Kuroo was just doing the dishes when the younger boy greeted him. Along with his hickeys.

Kuroo dried up his hands and smirked. “Great night?”

Akaashi turned red at the question. “S-sure.”

As if on cue, Kenma appeared from the bathroom to make things less awkward. Akaashi silently thanked him for that.

“Oh, Keiji. You’re back.”

“Yep, and it’s my call to head back. See you tomorrow, Kenma?”

“Sure, Kuro.”

“Alright, then. Bye, Kenma, Akaashi,” Kuroo waved at Kenma but winked at Akaashi. He then happily walked out the door and back to his shared dorm with Bokuto.

When he stepped inside his dorm, Bokuto was shirtless in the kitchen, making a drink for himself. He was also humming to a song Kuroo didn’t know.

“Someone’s awfully happy today,” Kuroo remarked. “With a great amount of scratch marks on his back.”

Hearing this, Bokuto immediately turned around so that his back wasn’t in Kuroo’s sight. He was obviously blushing.

“Who’s the nasty one now?” Kuroo smirked then laughed.

“Shut up, Tetsu!”

 

“ _Alright, here’s the plan; I invite Akaashi to come over and you go to Kenma’s dorm. And from there, we get it on–”_

_“That’s nasty,” Kuroo said._

_“Shut up! I didn’t mean it like that! Unless you want to... but whatever. So yeah. Sound good?”_

_“Works for me.”_

_They fist bump each other._

 

“Looks like the plan went a little too well for you, bro,” Kuroo snickered.

“Oh, it’s more than just a little,” Bokuto retorted. Then he took his drink and sat in the living room, Kuroo following suit.

“Glad we decided to follow the plan,” Kuroo said and leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“See? I’m great, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” the younger boy said sarcastically. “My year ended well. But yours was better,” it seemed like snickering was the only thing Kuroo was good at.

“Shut up, Tetsu. You’re just jealous.”

“Nah, I prefer to take things slow,” Kuroo replied.

Bokuto only hummed. “I love you. We best bros?”

“Best bros,” Kuroo said and bumped his fist with Bokuto’s.

“This year was very hectic but in the end, everything turned out well for us. I still have you by my side, and now Akaashi,” Bokuto sighed contentedly and leaned his head on Kuroo’s.

“Aw, I love you, too, bro. To a greater year next year?” Kuroo held out his fist again.

“A greater year next year,” Bokuto agreed, bumping his mug of hot chocolate on his roommate’s fist.

Kuroo watched him drink. “So how was last night?”

This caused Bokuto to choke.

“Shut up, bro!”

 

**bonus:**

Akaashi had invited the two over for dinner and to celebrate Christmas together since they were the only ones in the dorms.

“Get moving, bro! I’m hungry and I can’t wait to eat Akaashi’s cooking,” Bokuto said as he shoved Kuroo into the kitchen.

“Um, I cooked some of the food, too, mind you,” Kenma said.

“I get it! Stop pushing me, damn it,” Kuroo grunted.

“Oho?” Akaashi said. “Look where you guys got yourselves at.”

Both of them looked at Akaashi, confused.

Bokuto blinked his owlish eyes. “What do you mean?”

Kuroo suddenly remembered this place as the spot where he shared his first kiss with Kenma. He slowly looked up, horrified.

“Uh oh. Back off, Kou–”

“A mistletoe! Come on, bro, let’s kiss!”

Kenma tried to contain his laughter. Akaashi only watched as the spectacle in front of him unfolded.

“That’s gay!” Kuroo retorted.

“Come on. It’s not homosexual. It’s traditional,” said Bokuto, pulling Kuroo closer to him.

“No, I’m not kissing you!” Kuroo struggled in his roommate’s hold.

“Mistle-bro,” Kenma added helpfully.

Kuroo felt utterly betrayed by his boyfriend. “How about mistle- _no_.”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss–” Akaashi started to chant, Kenma joining him.

Bokuto’s face was getting closer and closer, lips puckered up.

“Bro, when I tell you that I love you, it’s not like–” Kuroo was cut off when Bokuto locked lips with him.

Akaashi and Kenma applauded, which was absurd because they were literally watching their boyfriend kiss another person.

Bokuto pulled away with a _smack_ and wiped his lips, panting a bit. He grinned widely. “Bro, your lips are soft! Kenma is one lucky guy.”

“Yeah, they sure are,” Kenma mumbled.

“Can we do that again?!”

Bokuto earned a slap to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part was based on a post I saw on Tumblr. It had to happen because I could see Bokuto and Kuroo in it (shrugs).


End file.
